


Which Member Of Your OTP: Johnny "Coco" Cruz & Female OC

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Which Member of Your OTP [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Smut, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Who takes Uno way too seriously? Who plans date night? Find out!
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: Which Member of Your OTP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679041
Kudos: 6





	Which Member Of Your OTP: Johnny "Coco" Cruz & Female OC

**Author's Note:**

> I saw these gorgeous prompts written by the tumblr user katie-girl-2 and wanted to treat them like a q & a style to try and give myself some inspiration to start writing. I think I'll also do this for Angel, Nestor, Miguel, and maybe EZ? Also, I was considering taking out any nsfw leaning ones and doing a teenage gf for Letty. If you want anyone else from Mayans or maybe even some fandoms I've written previously please comment here or message them on my tumblr thatwriterrose.

1\. Spends so much time in the bathroom, they make themselves late

(Y/N) but it really isn't by much more. She teases Coco about how much time he spends fixing his hair even though hers is longer. If they get into the shower together then they're both going to end up late so they try to save that for a day off.

2\. Picks the movie when they Netflix and Chill

(Y/N) does because Coco acts like he really doesn't care even if he does give you an unsure eh every time that you suggest something. Usually (Y/N) gives up and picks something random because they only spend 10 or 15 minutes watching before Coco gets handsy.

3\. Makes the coffee in the morning

Coco does he is always the first to rise so he'll make coffee and bring it back to bed to entice (Y/N) into getting up. It doesn't always work sometimes she'll drink it and go right back to laying down but he's willing to take the risk. The mornings (Y/N) does get up early and they can have some alone time for the day always put him in a great mood.

4\. Surprises the other with breakfast in bed

Coco will do this on occasion if he's already up making coffee and he feels like it. Neither are the sorts of people who have to have a big breakfast so if he does feel like doing something besides cereal or whatever is left in the fridge it's a nice occasion. 

5\. Plans date night

Neither does they're both pretty relaxed people when it comes to the dates that they go on. It's not in a neither cares way but more in a "we're both busy adults with a lot on our plates so we don't have time" reason. It'll usually be one saying oh hey I want to see that movie or let's grab food from that new place. Lots of dates are just curled up on the couch quiet nights at home for them.

6\. Can’t stand the other’s siblings

Coco can't stand (Y/N)'s older brother because (Y/N)'s brother can't stand Coco and makes that very known even trying to turn the rest of their family against him. Luckily (Y/N)'s family appreciate how much Coco cares about (Y/N).

7\. Acts like a baby when they’re sick

(Y/N) acts like a baby when she's sick she can't help it she does love when Coco takes care of her. Coco tends to internalize his shit when he's sick knowing this (Y/N) will make sure to take baby him as much as he'll let her.

8\. Spends WAY too much time in the snack aisle while grocery shopping

(Y/N) does because she has to think of what Coco likes, what she likes, and what Letty likes. Now that Letty has been having friends over there are even more snacks the people at the grocery store probably raise brows at the checkout. 

9\. Takes in the stray cat

Coco. He doesn't mean it but cats seem to just follow him he's a magnet he doesn't want a pet so they don't come inside but (Y/N) and Letty do feed the strays when he isn't home to make sure the strays come back.

10\. Busts out the dance moves when drunk

(Y/N) has been at many club parties dancing when she's drunk. She dances up against Coco to the point others are cheering and he's awkwardly smiling.

11\. Drives 600 miles to see the other

Coco doesn't mind it he likes long motorcycle rides so he will drive wherever to go see (Y/N)

12\. Secretly loves nose/forehead kisses

Coco isn't going to vocalize it but he likes being treated gently soft kisses on the nose or forehead make him happy.

13\. Keeps a diary/blog

Neither does but (Y/N) does take a lot of photos and likes to write little notes about what had happened on them as a small keepsake she keeps a box of them under her bedside table.

14\. Always waits for the other to fall asleep first

Coco doesn't do it on purpose he just spends a lot of time stuck in his own head while (Y/N) is fast asleep 

15\. Leaves the toilet seat up/the light on

Coco he's usually half asleep when he goes to pee. He is usually very away when (Y/N) falls in the toilet and starts cussing.

16\. Is too clumsy for their own good

Coco is clumsy when he's really drunk he knocks shit over left and right. He usually doesn't get that drunk though just because he prefers to have a sharp mind.

17\. Always gets sunburn while the other gets tan

(Y/N) she's too busy trying to make sure everyone else is taken care of and sometimes forgets to put on her own.

18\. Gets cranky when they’re tired

(Y/N) for sure hence why she tries to sleep in whenever she can never seem to get enough sleep.

19\. Makes the other late for work because 5 minutes of cuddles are NEEDED

(Y/N) really wants to she tries to entice Coco to cuddle some more but he can't so he has to deal with her being a bit pissy about it.

20\. Gets terrible road rage

(Y/N) has such bad road rage but so does Coco they have that in common.

21\. Says “lol” at the end of every text

Neither

22\. Texts with emojis

Again neither texts are usually quick, not much thought unless they're apart when Coco is on a long ride.

23\. Talks dirty…

In bed it's Coco almost every word that comes out of his mouth is dirty. In regular settings though, it's (Y/N) she'll call him when he's away talking dirty to him or when they're out somewhere together and she really wants to get back home she'll whisper dirty things in his ear until he finds any way to get out of the social function.

24\. Is more self-conscious 

(Y/N) was for a long time but she has gotten better about it over time. 

25\. Picks all of the good stuff out of the Chex Mix

Coco for sure he has to get to all the good shit before Letty has a chance to do it, like father like daughter.

26\. Starts the snowball fight

Sadly they don't live anywhere that they can start snowball fights. If someone were to do it though it would for sure be (Y/N).

27\. Is actually scared of deep water

Coco isn't afraid he just sure isn't going to get boat out in the middle of nowhere if he can help it.

28\. Takes UNO wayyy too seriously

Both of them a game in the Cruz house is brutal. Anyone who isn't used to it will be shocked at the stuff that comes out of the mouths of Letty, Coco, and (Y/N) a game of UNO means war.

29\. Steals the umbrella so the other gets SOAKED

Coco does it to tease but he'll always let (Y/N) have his jacket afterward because he feels bad.

30\. Writes the other’s name in the sand at the beach

(Y/N) and she has to take a picture to keep in her little keepsake box.

31\. Apologizes first

(Y/N) does she knows how stubborn and quiet of a person Coco is so she'll usually reach out first to apologize. If it is something she doesn't think she needs to apologize though she'll happily let it drag on until Coco finally apologizes.

32\. Gives the other “the look” when they crossed the line

Coco for sure and his look is one that will stop you in your tracks because he has mastered the stern done with your shit look.

33\. Remembers that thing that happened 2 years, 7 months, and 24 days ago and WILL hold it against you

Coco has a great memory but he isn't going to hold something against you unless he's really pissed. When he's looking to push (Y/N) away he'll pull some of that shit out though it never worked (Y/N) always talks him down from it.

34\. Tries to teach the other sports

(Y/N) was big into sports when she was in school and tries to teach what she knows to Coco. He has never been that sort of person so it's very amusing for (Y/N) to try and explain the rules of the sports but it usually ends up with them screwing around.

35\. Would make the best, most invested parent ever

(Y/N) would make a great parent she does love kids but can't have any of her own instead she tries to help with Letty the best she can. Coco is working on being a better father and is doing a great job at it.

36\. Could probably nap for 7 days straight

(Y/N) would nap for 7 days straight if it was possible but as busy as she is she's lucky to get in a nap once every couple days hence trying to sleep in any time she can.

37\. Rage quits during video games

(Y/N) she is getting better but not by much so she never lasts long.

38\. Drives 20 minutes for those AMAZING chocolate chip cookies at that truck stop

(Y/N) but it's probably because Letty put the idea in her head. She would try to work and not think about it but she would end up wanting them so bad she'd bring them home with her from work which always makes Letty happy.

39\. Holds the biggest grudges

Coco for sure with a great memory and the silent treatment he can hold grudges with the best of them. 

40\. Writes the other a To-Do list

Neither does unless someone has the day off then it's a hey if you have time could you get this done kind of list.

41\. Is the big spoon when cuddling

Neither (Y/N) lays down curled up against Coco and he just holds her while he lays on his back.


End file.
